Lange Pliskin
Lange Pliskin is a brashful corporate reject who was demoted by his superiors. Technically still employed by the mega-corporation Quixote, he is desperately trying to earn his way back into their good graces. He is stationed in Callous Row, the slums of the massive metropolis Savior City by his company superiors, tasked with establishing a business and is currently awaiting orders. Origin Lange was practically born into service of the Quixote corporation. Raised from a young age on the upper levels of Savior City he quickly fell into the career of a corporate security merc. He was a natural in combat, but he resented being assigned to guarding office buildings and being a bodyguard for pencil pushing office workers. Eventually his hot head and penchant for starting fights got him kicked down the chain of command to the shithole known as Callous Row. His current goal is to follow orders and further Quixote's goals in Callous Row. He believes that if he can do his job right this could be his shot at climbing back to the top. History and Becky.]] Week 14 New Beginnings Prospecting real estate Appearing in the city he followed GU1D3-B0T on a tour and met with the mayor Coach Eric pitching his business idea of opening a casino of sorts, referring to it as a "loung" or "tea shop". After being informed of two open lots of property he was guided around by Becky. Looking at different locations he showed her his tech of opening doors, getting in where he shouldn't regularly have access. Having access to master keys he opened the door to Carl “8” Clerk's general shop and went in without permission. Violating the homes of various inhabitants, inspecting one place after another he failed to find any property of interest from the tour. He sent Becky on her way with regards to the mayor that he wanted a luxurious apartment. Hearing mentions of a magical location he followed the broken train station and located the undercity below on his own. Down there he met Dagu and Charles among others, located the grove as well as the magical sanctum but was unable to enter due to some erected magic barrier. offers to sell her courier shop for a cheap price on one condition.]] Oriana owning the courier shop heard of him showing interest in purchasing real estate, met with him and offered her place for a cheap price as she wanted to get rid of it with the only condition that he didn't turn it into a "titty bar". Property owner Lange met a dark elf named Xia and shared some drinks while conversing at the local brothel called "The Dirty Diamond". From her he learned that she runs a courier business but currently lacks a base of operations. Hitting two flies with one stone he met again with the mayor but discussed acquiring both the courier shop and the convenience store. Becoming the benefactor for Xia with her indebted to him could earn him special benefits. Purchasing both properties he kept Xia's name on the contract for the courier shop. Marketing and business , being non-approving of him being "wage slave" for the corporations.|thumb]] Meeting Rask and Rook working at "The Grindstone" bar he learned that the current owner of the general store Carl “8” Clerk has been recovering at the hospital, making acquiring his purchase of the store problematic. Before leaving, Lange managed to insult both bar employees by referring to Akeera as a "lizard thing" as well as a "pet". Making a bad impression he came across as just another "wage slave" and kept being referred to as such. Visiting Bethany in her shop he learned about her history and potion brewing, once taught to her by her old master. Figuring her skilled, honest to a fault and gullible he told her he would get back to her about employing her skills in his future tea shop business. Continuing to market his future business he advertised it at the brothel and various other places. Week 15 Dealings Lange meets with the mayor again to discuss properties wanting to purchase the trash pile that is the current shanty town, demolish it and make it successful. Eric expresses gratitude from taking the burden of him to acquire undeveloped land and offers Lange a deal in exchange; no property tax needs to be paid for a whole year in exchange for him assisting in rescuing an individual that has been captured by mercenaries. In truth Lange doesn't care about making a successful business, his goal is to set up a front for his company Quixote. headquarters|thumb]] Corporate strike force Eric informs Lange of The Shadowbatss capture of Loch and he calls in a corporate strike team from Quixote to rescue "some slum rat". Although not showing care for most Lange ordered his team not to harm any civilians and avoid any accidental friendly fire. Both Coach Eric as well as his employee Becky joins the strike team and are given firearms. Reaching the compound they found dead Shadowbats laying on the ground all around the entrance as well as non-standard issue weapons. When securing the entrance a backup team attacked them from behind and they opened fire to guard their position. After the entrance was secured another armed group suddenly exited the building. team, having already rescued Loch|thumb]] Mission already completed The unknown shadowrunners that exited were lead by Rook and with the injured Loch in tow. Pulling guns on each-other the confusion almost ended in violence but it became clear that their target had already been liberated by these vigilantes of slummers from the row. The force consisted of Ais, Cap Fawkes, Plif, Desmond, Talus, Nash, Warren and Phil. , supported by Warren|thumb]] After returning to Callous Row, Lange met with Loch and learned about him being freed by vigilantes and was surprised that former Hellbat mercenaries were defeated by slummers, realizing that these were no regular slummers. Lange found Bethany and questioned her what she knew about the slummers rescue mission but she didn't offer much useful information, claiming that she didn't know it was even a rescue mission and that the people following the orc Rook "just like guns". Snooping around the clinic, Lange snuck by the chaos that was going on with the and managed to steal private information from the clinics terminal. In the chaos of treating all injured after the slummers attack nobody seemed to notice him though not being especially stealthy. He also questioned a mercenary if he was familiar with The Shadowbats but he wasn't helpful. Visiting the brothel to relax he met Xia again and confided in her. He told her of the shadowrunners interrupting his rescue mission as well as furthering their shared investments. Working with him she would found it to benefit her greatly. Personality and Traits Pliskin is addicted to combat, armed to the teeth with bleeding edge tech and always carrying weapons with him he is ready to start conflicts. This is a trait that got him into trouble in the past and has earned him a bad eye from his parent corporation. This means that if he happens to gets himself into trouble he probably can't expect much backup from them. He still has some strings to pull and is able to override network connected electronic locks, magically connected barriers, open hidden doors reinforced by hackers for a limited amount of time. Though being addicted to conflict he is a good problem solver and is able to solve complex problems, avoid traps and digging through data. Being used to luxury and expensive pleasantries he finds himself in surroundings unfamiliar to him in the slums. He will waste no expense in purchasing better dining, drinks that the city has to offer. He wears a re-breather face-mask which he puts on occasionally to cope with the bad smell of Callous Row. Trivia *His escort spy-drone was portrayed by Truu. *He lost his arm by firing a bad quality prototype magical firearm. It ended up exploding in his hand. *He doesn't respect synthetics, sees them as tools and refers to most slummers in the row as "rats". *The last name Pliskin comes from SciFri trying to do a Solid Snake impression when portraying the character. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/scifri *Twitter: https://twitter.com/SciFriTV Callous Row VOD Episodes Prior: ''Previous character: Jack Montagne'' Clips *Kicking Guidebot after it accidentally insults him *Desecrating Jack's grave Gallery Arc Callous Jan 25th 2020 19 Lange Pliskin (SciFri).jpg|Ordering a drink at Rooks bar, The Grindstone. Arc Callous Jan 25th 2020 20 Lange Pliskin ID (SciFri).jpg|Paying for drinks. Sci Jan 25th 2020 3 Alex and Bethany.jpg|Bethany lets slip she's talking to someone named "Alex" Sci Jan 25th 2020 4 Bethanys store.jpg|Visiting Bethanys store Sci Jan 25th 2020 5 Bethanys store potion brewing.jpg|Bethany shows some of her potion brewing Sci Jan 25th 2020 6 Lange Pliskin.jpg|Lange Sci Jan 25th 2020 7 Lange Pliskin.jpg|Lange Sci Feb 1st 2020 2 Shootout at the Shadowbat headquarters.jpg|Shootout at The Shadowbats headquarters Sci Feb 1st 2020 5 Quixote strike team.jpg|Quixote strike team Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans Category:SciFri's Characters